If Kisses Were Snowflakes
by banneg
Summary: Merry Christmas! Traveling back after defeating the Patriots and disabling the Nano, everyone is snowed in for a Snowmass Christmas Celebration in Aspen and Charlotte and Bass exchange a few Christmas presents. Written as a part of the Charloe Christmas Present Exchange for MonroeMilitia - [rated m for later chapters and some swearing] hope you enjoy! - B
1. Chapter 1

Hello All and Merry Christmas! Since it was the first Charloe Christmas Exchange that started me writing here, I was so excited to participate again this year. Thanks for organizing this Lemon! This is written for MonroeMilitia – I hope you enjoy this gift. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. - B

A little background – I don't own Revolution or any of the characters therein.

* * *

 **If kisses were snowflakes**

"Brilliant plan Miles… what exactly was your idea again, we freeze to death traveling back through the Rockies after finally defeating both the Patriots and those creepy, invisible computer bugs your girlfriend and Staypuft invented?" Bass grumbled as the traveling party continued along what had once been Route 82 in Colorado.

"Stop your grumbling Bass! It can't be more than another hour before we reach Aspen based on the last town and we can wait the storm out there." Miles rolled his eyes, but had to agree traveling through the steady snow of late December with his onetime and now again best friend; his on-again, off-again, on-again girlfriend; his no longer niece daughter; a very annoying spawn of Bass, and Staypuft and his decidedly less creepy then before wife wasn't the most brilliant plan, but the enemies had been defeated and this was the most direct route back. As his horse fell back, Miles watched a grapefruit sized snowball wiz past him and clock Bass squarely in the center of the back of his head. Sputtering Bass turned to see the source of the cold, wet water dripping down his back and Miles burst out laughing. "Hey, don't look at me!

Muttering Bass replied, "Oh, no… that thing had way more velocity on it than your old ass arm could put on a throw. I'm thinking it came from one of them." Miles continued to laugh as Bass motioned to Charlotte and Connor who were each pointing to the other and faking innocence.

Charlotte laughed as Bass looked away and kicked his horse into a gallop. Leaning over Connor asked, "You realize he's pissed at you now?"

"Nah," she giggled, "… he's not pissed he is just plotting his revenge and I'll already have gotten to him a few more times before he even gets a chance at me."

Shaking his head Conner wondered, "Don't you think it would just be easier just to strip naked and wait for him in his bed? I, mean, I know you want him and you'd be a kinda cool stepmom – at the very least you could be the stepmom that hooks her loving son up with her hot friends…"

Staring at him in utter confusion, Charlotte sputtered before replying, "Are you an idiot? I… how… why… you can't possibly think that there is anything going on between me and Bass. Miles would kill him, my mother would kill him and we just got them to stop fighting. And, sure I'll just ask where you think this is happening? We sleep in barns and abandoned houses and bedrolls around a fire. Great idea, moron! Sure, I'll strip and seduce your father with my parents, Aaron, Pricilla and you within earshot. God, you are stupid!"

Nodding his head, Connor paused before saying, "I noticed how in all that you never actually said you didn't want him. Actually, you only really said it was too difficult with all these witnesses."

"Shut up, dickhead!" Charlotte yelled as she pushed her horse forward to get away from his smug grin.

Not long after, Connor pulled his horse alongside Miles and pondered how to discuss their mutual problem with the gruff man that played such an important part in his father's life. He had to find a way to smooth over the path – for a number of reasons: he was finally building a solid relationship with his father and wasn't ready to have it end; and, as much as he found Miles annoying at times, he had to acknowledge that Bass couldn't deal with a life without Miles; but most of all, even if they couldn't quite be honest and say anything to each other Charlotte and his father loved each other. The way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking, the moodiness when Charlotte watched women flirt with him, the fact that he turned those same women away EVERY TIME; and the intense anger when men flirted with Charlotte, all told Connor that there was WAY MORE to it than either was ready to admit. Before he could think of what or how to say what he needed to say, Miles muttered, "If you are here to plead your case for me not to kill or castrate my best friend when he eventually gets his head out of his ass and actually acts on his feelings for my daughter – don't bother."

Shocked, Connor looked ahead where Charlotte was riding alongside Bass and laughing as they argued, before asking, "How did you know? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Relax and for God sake stop yelling. I only got Rachel to agree not to kill him by promising we would never discuss this – ever." Miles looked over at the older blonde that was in a deep conversation with Aaron about some weird shit he didn't understand. "And, as far as me knowing, do I look stupid? I've been friends with the man since we were 5 – I know when he's in love… I don't like it, but she makes him happy and sane; and he would die before he would let anyone hurt her, which for a father is pretty much the best you can hope for with a daughter, unless you get lucky and find a convent that you can lock her up in for life."

* * *

\- 20 minutes later –

Pulling her horse to a stop, Charlotte stared in awe of the town before her; decorated in swaths of red ribbons and pine boughs it was like a memory of Christmas in Wisconsin. "OH!" she whispered on a long breath, "It's perfect!"

Smiling Bass surveyed the main street of town. People were wandering between booths sharing greetings with each other and clearly enjoying a variety of food and liquor. Pulling his horse to the side, Bass dismounted and tied off the reins at the hitching post before turning to the group, "I say we join the party – I am sure someone here can direct us toward a place to stay and wait out the storm – plus there is clearly food and what looks to be alcohol."

Before Charlotte could dismount her horse was approached by a tall blonde man that Bass was certain had more muscles than brains. "Welcome to Aspen and the annual Snowmass Christmas Celebration! I'm Jock…"

"Of course you are…" grumbled Bass.

"Shit." Muttered Miles, before he stepped up and intercepted the mid-20 something. "So what is an annual Snowmass Christmas Celebration?"

Laughing Jock slaps a hand against Miles' shoulder and grins. Bass chokes back laughter at the overly familiar greeting and Miles reaction before listening to the boy explain, "Every Christmas, all the families from the surrounding farms and towns gather and we open up the old ski hotels, share food and alcohol; and the women folk sell their creations so everyone has gifts to give on Christmas."

Charlotte looks at her mother and mouths 'women folk' as if the phrase itself was offensive, but she opts to say nothing, as the clearly full of himself boy continues to talk.

Pointing toward the building diagonally across the street, "I think there are still rooms at the Annabelle Inn. It's pretty nice." Then turning back toward Charlotte, "They have a really romantic courtyard and 2 huge firepits; and if they run out of rooms for your party, I know someone who has some extra room in his bed…"

Having had enough, Bass pushed past the soon-to-be-dead boy and looked up at Charlotte still sitting astride her horse, "Charlotte, he is absolutely correct – I do have extra room for you in my bed."

* * *

Next chapter: Title: bear skin rug


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Year to all! I hope you enjoy chapter two! Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter - it means a lot to know people are reading and hopefully enjoying this story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. - B

* * *

Chapter 2:

Looking back Charlotte could clearly point to the moment things went wrong and if pressed, she might, under severe duress, admit… what could be considered her 'fault' in what happened next…

For a moment Charlotte sat atop the old grey stunned. Bass had finally made a move! She wanted to scream, or sing, or something; mostly she wanted to head straight to that bed he was offering and not leave the room until the snow had melted. Her months of fantasies could not have prepared her for the warmth spreading throughout her or the giddiness that seemed to be creeping into her heart. It was kind of what she imagined those girls in the romance novels were feeling – those books that bore not even a passing connection to her own world or experiences, but were fun to read and she kept treasured in her pack. Of course, the stunned look on her mother's face was also priceless! And it was, as she was processing all of these thoughts, that her silence might have led to what happened next…

Laughing Jock stepped in front of Bass and grabbed a stunned Charlotte lifting her off the horse and setting her on the ground. Turning back toward Bass, without removing his arm from Charlotte's shoulder, he said, "Don't worry pops I can take good care of your daughter. No need to lock her up in your room. In fact, I hear some of the local grandmas in town can get a little frisky – probably won't even keep you up too late." Then turning to Connor, "You want to come along? We've got a whole crew and many of the women are a little tired of the same faces… bet you'd do pretty well…"

Miles had choked and snickered watching Bass sputter. Though it was when Bass reached for his gun, after the arrogant boy had turned to invite Connor, that Miles lunged forward and disarmed his best friend before pushing him back toward the hotel with one hand covering the growling mouth. Calling back, Miles added "She's my daughter and good luck, you're gonna need it."

As Connor watched Miles force his dad away he examined his options – help his father and the clearly stunned Charlie or force her to play along and get laid – yeah, not even a question – get laid. "Sounds great Jock." Then giving Charlie a look to play along, "I am gotta believe both Charlie and I would have a real blast with your crew."

Waking up to what was happening, Charlie pushed away from the handsie, arrogant lunatic that had just marked himself for death and added, "Actually, you go ahead Connor. I'm going to follow Miles," then temporarily turning to the moron, "the dark haired one that is my actual father, and the 'all the man I will ever want' sandy blonde that you called old, and see if I can't distract him enough to prevent him from killing you, during what I am pretty sure is going to be an epic meltdown."

* * *

As Charlie took off in a run toward the hotel, yelling to her mom to take care of the horses, she heard Aaron snort and say, "That just made every single 'Staypuft' worth it." Then turning toward Pricilla and seeing her frown, "What?! He called him old, and implied he had a bedtime. How can I be expected to do anything other than enjoy that?"

As Charlotte entered the lobby, she was impressed by the rustic décor that looked a little too perfect to have actually been post-blackout – clearly this had been a very affluent place before the lights when out, and the locals had maintained it for some reason. Just off to the side Miles was continuing to attempt to reason with Bass while the few workers present watched in confusion and horror. Charlotte strode toward the elderly man behind the desk and declared, "Do you have a honeymoon suite?" When she got no response, Charlotte waved her fingers in front of the man's face and repeatedly snapped her fingers to get his attention. "I need your best, most romantic room; and the rest of my party will need rooms as well – 2, no I guess 3 additional rooms because my soon-to-be step-son is unlikely to get lucky; so 3 additional rooms plus the romantic suite I mentioned."

The man redirected his eyes and repeatedly nodded before answering, "Just sign here…" as he pointed toward the registry and then turned grabbing several keys. "This one is the honeymoon suite, top floor; these are the other rooms."

Charlotte smiled before grabbing the keys, "Thank you." Then she turned toward her father and Bass and strode over before proclaiming, "Dad, I got this. Go find Rachel and give out these keys." Then turning her attention to Bass, "You, cut it out – I have been waiting for you to make a move for months; calm down and get that perfect ass upstairs and naked, now!"

Bass stood there stunned by Charlie's words and Miles grumbled something about never unseeing or unhearing that; before she grabbed Bass' arm and started walking him toward the stairs. Her command of the situation appeared to take the sails out of his anger, and Bass followed her through the door and up the stairs. They had climbed two flights up before he finally found his voice, grumbling he said, "I'm not old! I don't need or want some frisky grandma and I can go all night. You know me! I don't needs some early bedtime unless it involves hours of sex while we are in that bed."

Continuing to pull Bass up the stairs, Charlotte patted his shoulder before saying, "I have no doubt you can perform, in-fact I am looking forward to FINALLY finding out how well you perform; so can you walk a little faster?"

At the realization of what Charlotte said, Bass stumbled on the stair in front of him before righting himself. Looking up at the sexiest, most incredible woman he had ever met, Bass asked, "Did you just announce in front of your father – my best friend, that you were taking me up to the honeymoon suite to have hours – and trust me hours – of sex?"

Smiling she responded, "Yes I did."

"And you called Connor your son-in-law?" Bass asked.

Broadening her grin, "Yes I did."

The wind completely knocked out of him, Bass sat on the step before him and tried to process what had happened. Charlotte sat next to him and leaned into his shoulder, but said nothing. Long moments later Bass asked, "I know why I want to marry you… but I am…"

Cutting him off Charlotte declared, "Just to be clear, if you say old I will beat you and you know I am completely capable of doing it." Bass only nodded, and so she continued, "I'm in love with you. I am hoping you feel the same…"

Bass slipped his hands into her hair to cradle her head, "I've never connected to anyone the way I connect to you, the way I love you; and I want to marry you. I've spent my whole life wanting, searching for a family; I want that with you."

Laughing Charlotte asked, "Like a farm with animals and a whole pack of little kids running around the house kind of family?"

Bass leaned in and kissed her, possessing her lips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before nipping and then releasing her to say, "Would you want that? I mean if I said I hate the Texas heat and I wanted a farm someplace that has seasons and a whole house full of children… how would you feel about that idea?"

A genuine laugh escaped Charlotte's lips before she stood, "I would say that there is a honeymoon suite waiting for us up this last flight of stairs and you better find a priest to marry us soon, or my father will hurt you. He won't want his grandchildren to be born before his little girl gets married."

God he loved this woman! Bass stood and followed her up the remaining steps to the top floor. As they walked down the hall she noticed the thick pillar candles in the class lamps, stopping in front of one she reached up and lifted the glass before removing the lit candle, "We might need this." Charlotte handed him the key, and watched him unlock the door before pushing passed him to explore the room. The light from the candle cast a glow in the room and she scanned their surroundings. The far wall had an entire bank of windows, giving an incredible view of the snow covered town. The bed was huge, with a pine green metal headboard that gave the appearance of a dozen different curving trees with leaves rising up from behind the pillows. With reverence Charlotte whispered, "Pillows!" The quilt covering the bed was a patchwork of fabrics and looked thick and warm. Turning toward the far wall, she noticed the fireplace was dormant, but full of wood so the room would be comfortable; and directly in front of the fireplace was a massive white bear skin rug. "White?"

Bass grinned, "I'll start the fire. In case you are wondering, the bear skin rug is a fake – a decorator's idea, but I'll bet it is warm and soft; and I am positive you will love how it feels against your skin while I am worshiping every inch of your perfect body."

* * *

Next up: a little 1 on 1 time for our favorite couple...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello - I had a little free time this weekend and managed to put chapter 3 together. I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear your thoughts - as promised this chapter is alone time only... so enjoy. - B

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You – Really

Placing the candle on the wide wooden mantle to offset some light in the room while she waited for Bass to get the fire started, Charlotte examined the furniture in the room more closely. Gliding a hand along the chenille quilt she asked, "Why weren't these rooms ransacked years ago? Everything here looks so perfectly useable. I know the quilt is think, but it would be so worth it!" Moving up toward the top of the bed, Charlotte pressed down on the center of the pillow and watched in shock as it bounced back. Confused she asked, "And these pillows are not feather?! I'm not sure what they are, but they have this perfect shape and the pillowcase is insanely soft."

Without turning from his task, Bass chuckled before asking, "Should I be worried how distracted by the pillows and sheets you are?

Flopping back onto the bed, Charlotte sighed then gave a long moan before wistfully responding, "This is one incredible mattress. I wouldn't worry about my love of this mattress; I would worry about the fact that I might never let you leave this room, so that I can have an excuse to never leave this pillow however."

The fire finally catching, Bass rose and turned to see her languidly sprawled on the center of the bed. "I would have thought you would use the time it took me to start the fire for a better purpose – like stripping?"

Lifting herself to a sitting position, Charlotte smiled before replying, "I figured that was the kind of thing you would want to help with; I know I would love to help you…"

Bass stepped around the base of the bed and positioned himself between her legs before slowly reaching out to slip his hands beneath the think woolen jacket and slide it back over her shoulders and down her arms. Silently he tossed the jacket toward a stuffed chair and reached for the buttons on her flannel shirt. It felt silly to him that he was fumbling with the tiny white buttons, but he supposes it is the price for far too much foreplay. When Bass heard her let out a shaky breath, his eyes rose from the recently bared full breasts and connected with oddly nervous eyes. "I… I mean… I don't really get why finally getting you naked has turned me into a fumbling 17-year-old. It's not like we are a pair of virgins;" pausing he groaned, "not that I am implying that you are so sort of slut… oh, god that came out wrong – it's just that I guess I never imagined actually getting the chance to…"

Reaching up Charlotte cupped his cheek and giggled at his nervous rambling, "Stop! I get it; this means something and it is not like we have been planning this despite the fact that we have both clearly wanted it for some time; and no I am not a virgin, but that doesn't mean you know what I like any better that I know what you like."

Dropping his forehead to hers, Bass paused for a moment before shifting his head up and kissing her hairline, then said, "Yeah, separately it has been a while for me, so I am going to ask you not to judge if this first round moves a little fast."

Charlotte patted his chest, before starting to pull the ends of his shirt from his jeans, "How about this – neither of us do any judging, because it has been a while for both of us – my last, well let's just skip that conversation. And we both agree to talk about the things that feel right or the things we want. I'll even go first…" pausing she pulled Bass' shirt over his shoulders and flicked open the button on his jeans before she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra to slide it off and rest it over Bass' left shoulder. "I have very sensitive breasts and the thought of those big calloused hands on them has been a feature in many a fantasy. How about you?"

Shakily Bass reached forward and flicked her nipple with the pad of his thumb. "Yeah, I imagine I could enjoy playing with these." Ghosting his hand around the swell Bass cupped her breast and felt its weight. "My own personal fantasy involving you could work with your preferences…", then leaning toward her ear Bass whispered, "you see my personal fantasy involves you playing cowgirl…".

Pushing him away Charlotte stood and kicked off her boots before unbuttoning and slipping out of her jeans and panties. "I'm totally good with being on top. So how about you remove those jeans and find the center of that mattress?"

Fumbling Bass toed his own boots across the room in his rush and divested himself from the jeans and boxers before pushing back the quilt and top sheet and situating himself on the center of the bed. As he settled into what had clearly been a very expensive mattress he had to agree with Charlotte's assessment of their find.

Teasing Charlotte climbed up on the bed and swung a leg over to situate herself low on Bass' hips. Leaning forward she bit at his bottom lip and sucked before releasing and going in for a bruising kiss. Charlotte pulled away from Bass' lips, when she felt his fingers gain purchase in her hips and attempt to reposition her over his throbbing shaft. Arching her back to force her chest forward, Charlotte rasped, "You give me what I want, you get what we both want…"

God he loved this woman. Releasing her hips, Bass glided his hands around her flat abdomen and up to grasp her full, firm breasts. As he gave a squeeze, before simultaneously flicking his thumbs across her nipples; Bass was rewarded with her rising up on her knees and slowly sinking down on his rigid cock. Grunting, he continued to massage her while his mind gave in to the heady feel of Charlotte rising and sinking along his shaft. Wanting the pace to increase before he embarrassed himself, Bass shifted his hands back to her hips and helped speed her pace as she rose and feel along his length.

Between gulps of air, Charlotte gave a husky laugh, "I got it! Move faster."

Teasing Bass said, "I like the bounce you get in these perfect tits when your speed increases." When he felt her roll her hips on the downward plunge, Bass reached up and gave her nipple a pull. As he heard her gasp, Bass knew he had guessed correctly about what would give her pleasure.

The frenetic pace of his up thrusts told Charlotte he was losing control and she continued to roll her hips on the down swing until she felt her own muscles contract around him. When he tried to remove her before he lost himself in his own orgasm, Charlotte forced herself down and contracted her muscles to ride out her own pleasure. Grunting, Bass lost himself in the feel of Charlotte contracting around him and thrust up into his pulsing release. When she collapsed forward onto his chest, Bass grinned and tenderly wrapped her in his arms before uttering, "I guess we can try out that rug against your skin on the next round."

Around her fuzzy brain, Charlotte muttered, "I think you are going to have to feed me first; and I might need a nap on this bed…"

* * *

Next chapter: Food Retrieval


	4. Chapter 4: Food Retrieval

So... this chapter finally includes the prompt from MonroeMilitia! It took a little build up but I think I found a way for Bass to be made fun of for being shirtless! Hope you all like it - B.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Food Retrieval**

Stroking his fingers through Charlotte's silky golden hair Bass gazed out the window watching as the snow started to pick up. The flakes looked to be the fat, heavy kind and he started to wonder if he should slip out and arrange for some food. Gazing down at Charlotte sleeping cuddled into his chest he wasn't certain he cared if he had to wait days to eat. God she looked beautiful, softly breathing, arms wrapped around his chest. His favorite part of the view had to be her body swimming in his flannel shirt. Softly he whispered as he tried to extradite himself from her grip, "Charlotte, I'm going to go get us food. Sweetie you need to let me up…". Mumbling incoherently, Charlotte rolled over and buried her head in the pillow. "Charlotte, I need my shirt."

Grumbling, "No! Mine! You go get me yummy food and I get to sleep in the shirt on my new pillow."

Bass yanked up his pants and shook his head, asking "Should I be jealous of the pillow? You seem a little attached…"

Her giggle was adorable to him, "What you should be doing is determining how you are going to ensure I never have to sleep on anything other than this mattress again; I'll take care of protecting my new pillow."

Bass looking around the room and didn't immediately see his pack, but moved to slide on his socks and boots. Deciding not to push the issue, he grabbed his money pouch and slid it into his pocket with the room key. Starting out the door and down the hall Bass felt like singing – Charlotte loved him and they were going to be together. As he charged down the staircase Bass mentally made note of the things he hoped the desk could help him get. At the landing he stepped aside for a pair of women who chuckled and gave a look at his bare chest. Nodding and smiling he continued on down the stairs, "Still got it."

"Still got what, dumb ass?" Miles questioned as he looked up watching his friend, "And why are you skipping down a flight of stairs shirtless?"

Startled Bass pulled up short, but was unable to wipe the grin off his face. "Someone else is cuddled up in my shirt…"

"Shut up!" Miles interrupted shaking his head and closing his eyes in disgust, "Let's get this out up front… NEVER discuss what you do alone with my daughter; not if you want to keep living."

Judging the space between them and Miles' arm reach, Bass cracked, "So I shouldn't mention that we decided to get married and she wants me to give her a whole house full of kids." Seeing his best friend's uncomfortable look, Bass decided to push the issue. "I figure the kids will call you 'gramps', but should I call you 'dad'?"

Miles lunged forward and growled, "Or I could kill you now…"

Stepping down toward his friend, Bass smiled with an idea, "Just give me your shirt so I can go retrieve some food for my girl." Miles stood stunned at the request for a beat before Bass pushed at his shoulder and held out his hand expectantly, "You're going up to your room. I'll bring it back."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Miles removed his jacket and lifted his shirt over his head. "Here moron! And I better get it back." He muttered, as he cocked back to toss it at Bass' head. Before he could release his grip on the cloth, they were both startled by the lobby door directly behind Miles pushing open and Connor crashing backward through with his lips attached to a very curvy red head.

A second later when the oblivious couple banged into a shirtless Miles making room for a second giggling red head being pushed forward by the hips by the idiot Jock; Bass had to wonder it his was really happening. Reaching for the shirt, Miles no longer seemed willing to let go of, Bass heard a confused Connor ask, "Dad, why… what are you two doing shirtless in a stairwell?"

Jock assessed the situation and started laughing, "Dude, Connor, looks like we interrupted something…"

Miles really had to wonder how stupid this idiot could be, although he supposes with a name like Jock he wasn't destined to be a great thinker. Connor wrapped his arms around, what Bass now believed had to be the identical twin of the other girl, and asked, "Is Miles giving you a pep talk before you head up to spend a little time trying to impress Charlie?"

Having had enough and wanting to avoid the death of a local, Miles grabbed Bass' shoulder and pushed him passed the others before barking, "You put on that shirt and go get food to feed my daughter, but I want my clothes back." Then slipping on his jacket he turned to Connor, Jock and the twins, "and you two, go… do, whatever it is you were planning to do."

Slipping the shirt over his head, Bass decided to head out quickly before he had to deal with anyone else's questions. Pushing through the door, Bass looked up toward the booths that lined the street. Unclear where to start and feeling the snow continue to fall, Bass headed in a trot down the center of the road looking back and forth between the stalls. On the forth in he saw an older woman with baskets and what looked to be bottles full of something milky. Curious, Bass paused and stepped toward the table.

With a broad smile the woman asked, "Hello, looking for a gift for your wife? I have goat's milk soaps, cream and hair-wash."

Figuring Charlotte would love the treats and the basket could be used to carry the food, Bass asked, "Can I get that bigger basket with 3 bars of soap and 2 bottles of the cream and hair-wash?"

* * *

\- A little less than an hour later –

Bass climbed the steps and pushed through the door as he reached the landing to their floor. Moving down the hall he paused to knock on Miles door before dropping his purchases and pulling the shirt over his head. Before he the neck had cleared his head Bass heard the confused voice of Rachel asking, "Bass, why are you stripping in my door?"

Pushing the fabric over his eyes, Bass was greeting to the sight of Rachel wrapped in a sheet and Miles sprawled behind her naked on the bearskin rug. "Here's Miles shirt and a bar of goat's milk soap, tell him thanks for the lend." Then turning he headed down the hall with several days' worth of food and the Christmas gifts he was sure Charlotte would treasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all! Hope you enjoy this chapter - the next one will be the epilogue, so I look forward to hearing your thoughts. - B

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : Joining the Festival

\- A day later: Early Afternoon –

Charlotte walked along the left side of the street holding Bass' hand and grinning, giddy from the last 36 hours. It was amazing the variety of wares being displayed and food rotating on open spits, she couldn't remember ever experiencing something like this. "I've seen markets, but this is different…" letting the question fall she looked up at Bass.

Squeezing her hand, Bass stopped to look into her eyes. "It's not really a market. I asked when I was down buying the food last night – Snowmass is really about celebrating Christmas. The guy that sold me the apples said most people don't walk away having made money – they had fun and laughed with other families; they ate and drank well; and they trade the stuff they can make for the stuff they can't. If memory serves me winters in the Rockies are very long and I'd guess pretty lonely for a lot of these people. Can you imagine months of only getting to see or talk to the same handful of family members?"

Confused Charlotte looked up at him, "As opposed to what? The deep conversations we have with the random band of crazies we are fighting that week? The last conversation that didn't involve either of my parents, your horny son, Aaron or you was more than 6 months ago before we left for Idaho and it was with my grandfather." As Bass released her hand to hug her from behind, she felt his laughter rolling through his chest. "Ok, so you see my point."

"Yes," Bass uttered, "… but we aren't a really solid example, most people – people that have homes and live in communities actually like to talk to other people, were as we like to keep a low profile and drink between battles."

Leaning back into his chest Charlotte responded, "I haven't seen you drink in 2 days…"

Before she could finish wherever that thought was going, Bass interrupted, "I drink to forget things, a naked and interested you is something I want to remember every minute of, because…"

"My daughter might realize what as truly dumb idea hooking up with you is and leave your dumb, old ass before I have to kill you for defiling her?" Miles asserted, as he walked by and smacked Bass upside the back of the head.

Calling out to the back of his head, Charlotte responded, "You're going to miss us after he marries me and we stay here and the only person you have to talk to is my mother!"

Miles tripped before turning stunned at Charlotte's words. "Did you… I didn't just… What?! Oh fuck, now I'm gonna have to live it the damn Rockies, because I may love your mother, but it can't just be me and her; and without this idiot who would I drink with when I get tired of being lectured at?"

Bass nearly choked with laughter at Miles' response to learning that they were going to get married. In fact, he was so preoccupied he almost missed, "Did you say we were staying here?"

Turning Charlotte patted his chest, "Yes, I like this place; the people are friendly and you promised me a farm with lots of children and animals, and my mattress and my pillow, and if we don't stay how will you transport my mattress on the back of your horse?"

Confused Miles asked, "Her mattress?"

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Bass replied, "Don't ask. Sufficed to say your daughter has become a little attached to the mattress and pillow in our room."

Nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I got to agree they are pretty nice."

* * *

\- several hours later –

Bass sat naked with his back against the sofa cushions he had piled in front of the fire; Charlotte wrapped in his arms and the fire roaring. Grazing his fingers across the swell of her breast he reflected on the afternoon. They had eaten and laughed; danced to a local band playing on the stage, stopped at every booth and introduced themselves before buying tastes of this or samples of that, it was her way of introducing them to everyone – of making friends…

Palming his cheek, Charlotte asked, "What has you so distracted?"

Pausing as he thumbed her nipple Bass retorted, "What? I'm not distracted."

Laughing Charlotte said, "Sure, I'm naked on this very soft rug and you haven't done more than toy with me. So… what's up?"

Considering his response before answering, "Would you really want to stay here?" pushing up to look at her face, but not waiting for an answer Bass continued, "I think I would like it here, but are you sure you would? And what would we do exactly? I get that you tried to introduce us to… everyone in town and they seemed friendly…"

Patting his chest, Charlotte looked up at him with a broadening grin, "Stop! You are rambling more than those teenage boys that wanted to date me back in Wisconsin."

Groaning Bass flipped Charlotte on to her back and pinned her beneath him. "I'll show you! I've got skills those teenage boys of yours could only dream of…". Bass suckled her jar line as his fingers continued to tweak her nipples, angling his lips as he moved to suck along her collarbone. Gazing up from his feast, Bass watched as her eyes drifted shut and her head lulled back. Bass continued his path across her breast to lick and then blow on her nipple. Feeling her shiver he took another swipe with tongue before letting his breath go again across her skin. Shifting Bass took the other nipple in his mouth and alternated long sucks with quick nips as he listened to the gratifying moans coming from his woman. Bass glided his hand down the center of her stomach and took a quick swipe at her bundle of nerves before pausing to softly whisper, "Charlotte, when will you marry me?"

Whining she responded, "Now you want to discuss this?"

Another swipe of his finger and she arched up into his hand before he responded, "Yes, now!"

Growling, "You are evil, you better finish what you started the minute I answer this question." She laughed at him and wove her fingers through his hair, before saying, "Tomorrow, the next day, it doesn't matter, I will marry you as soon as you find a priest to do it."

Bass levered himself up to take her lips in his and settled himself between her legs. Between kisses he replied, "Tomorrow, I will find us a priest, before you come to your senses."

Charlotte wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to entice him, "If you don't start participating, I will change my mind." She threatened.

Deciding he had played with her long enough, Bass thrust deep into Charlotte as he suckled at the pulse point beneath her ear. Listening as she gasped, Bass continued his measured drives attempting to push her toward her climax as he worked to control his own pleasure. When his hand groped at her breast and squeezed Charlotte screamed his name and gave into the sensations. Bass pushed up on his arms to watch her bliss before losing control and wantonly plunging toward his own completion.

As he collapsed atop her, Bass nuzzled her neck for a few moments before rolling them so Charlotte was settled on top; listening to her satisfied purr while he drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6: Better Place

Hello! It took a little longer than I would have liked, but the epilogue is finally here! I had a lot of fun writing this and hopefully you all enjoyed reading it. This chapter includes lyrics from a great song by Rachel Platten called _Better Place_ from Wildfire - and as always I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 6** – Better Place

Miles smiled as he watched Bass pace across the room to check his suit for the 5th, no maybe 6th time since they arrived at the church 30 minutes ago. The look on his brother's face seemed to be a mix of genuine fear mingled with wary hope. He supposed he should put him out of his misery, but it was sort of fun watching him suffer. Miles figured it was good payback for all the times Bass made sure to remind him that he was sleeping with his daughter. "Sit down and take a drink before you lose it."

Letting out a long breath, Bass turned and took a seat next to his best friend, "I… I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and this will have all been some dream and I'll be back to being alone; or that she'll change her mind or realize she could do so much better than me…"

Shaking his head, Miles took a swig from the bottle before answering, "Nah, my stubborn, insane daughter seems to think you are her soulmate or some crap like that… she's not letting you go, besides she mentioned the baby today…"

Looking mildly anxious Bass responded, "I'm surprised she said something." Then with a small laugh, "You realize I had to explain to her what was happening?"

Grumbling Miles reacted, "Yeah, she's really happy about this baby; spent an hour telling me how positive she was that it would be the most perfect little boy – blonde curly hair and all. Said it had to be a boy, so when you two had girls you would have someone to help you torture their dates. Not sure I am too thrilled by all this baby talk, but I can remember ever seeing her so happy – it's like… it's like she is actually young, like she should have been…"

Chuckling Bass countered, "Yeah, she's happy. I'm scared to death and desperate to hide it."

Patting his back, Miles stood and nodded as he responded, "It'll be ok; have a little faith, this is a church and all." Miles moved toward the door, "I'm going to go walk my little girl down the aisle. Oh, the priest had me listen to this local singer and I picked a song for her to sing. She's real good, you should listen to the words of the song."

Ten minutes later Bass stood at the alter and listened to the opening strands of the song. " _I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song; It's a better place since you came along; Since you came along_." Bass nearly cried at the words it was so perfect. Miles was right, both their worlds had become a better place since Charlotte came along. Tuning back into the words Bass grinned, " _Everything's alright when you're with me; And I hold my favorite thing; I hold the love that you bring; But it feels like I've opened my eyes again; And the colors are golden and bright again; There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong; It's a better place since you came along; It's a better place since you came along_." Bass gasped at Charlotte's beauty. The music continued to play but he stood transfixed as she walked toward him, her smile broad and lighting up her eyes. And almost an hour later when they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, Bass knew he needed to make sure that song must be the first one they danced to as they celebrated their new life.

* * *

Early on Charlotte learned that life in Aspen moves at its own pace and people grow to trust and depend on each other pretty fast – because they need to in order to survive. That first winter they had been snowed in from their December 18th arrival through the first week in April. The pass that would have taken them south was buried in drifts of snow from repeated storms. They had found work in town and hunted to trade for food and a place to stay. When the thaw came, Miles and Rachel continued back to Texas to retrieve their payment, their things and her father. An overprotective Bass kept Charlotte close to their new home in town and Charlotte's limitless patience spent most of her pregnancy being tested. By late summer the doctor had joined the community and everyone seemed quite pleased at the addition. Not long after welcoming a healthy little boy, Charlotte and Bass had become parents to an abandoned baby girl; of whom Bass was particularly protective.

And now, 5 years later, they were coming upon another Snowmass Celebration and their 5th anniversary. Bass sat smiling by the fire as he carved a second car to match the first. "How goes the doll making?" he asked without raising his head from his own project. When grumbling was his sole response, Bass looked up to see Charlotte thrust her efforts at doll making toward him. Taking the scary looking, deformed lumps of fabric he turned it over and had to work not to laugh, "I'm thinking it is good that you are better at making children, than you are at sewing…"

Interrupting Charlotte threatened, "Close your mouth or I can promise that this baby I am pregnant with will be the last one we have."

Looking contrite, Bass leaned up and kissed her cheek, "We have 2 sons and 2 daughters, I would be ok if this was the final baby… as long as I don't have to give up our alone time."

Shaking her head, Charlotte patted his chest and smiled, "Never, I love having sex with you far too much. Now you finish those cars, so you can sew a pair of dolls while I sit here in my rocking chair and nap."

Bass tossed the doll into the basket and stood, before scooping her up and carrying her toward their room. "I'm putting you to bed then I'll deal with finishing up the gifts."

Charlotte snuggled into his shoulder and murmured her consent; allowing Bass to settle her in bed moments later and wrap her in blankets before she pleaded, "Cuddle up with me… please!"

Kissing her forehead, Bass smiled before replying "Let me just check on the kids first before we turn in for the night." Not expecting a response, Bass walked away toward the front of the house intending to check the locks and add a few logs to the fire, when he saw his oldest holding up that hideous scrap doll.

At 5 little Miles was a very kind child and he looked up at his father in confusion, "Dad, you can't really give this to Maggie, she'll know it is ugly; and it will totally scare poor Allie. She's not even two yet, if you let mom give her this she will never sleep."

Ruffling his hair Bass walked past his boy and checked the door before returning to the log pile, "I'm going to fix it before either of your sisters get it. Now shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Danny wanted a cookie and he wouldn't let me sleep unless I got him one." Miles sheepishly offered.

Rolling his eyes, Bass corrected, "I am guessing your brother is asleep and you are the one who is looking to sneak your mother's cookies…"

Bass watched his son hang his head a bit at being caught before reaching for a cookie and handing it to the boy. Between bites Miles responded, "Thanks dad! You know mom might not know how to sew, but she sure can make cookies."

Grabbing one for himself, Bass responded, "You mom's an impressive woman; now I think we should both go to bed before she wakes up and catches us eating the cookies." Smiling as his son hugged him good night, Bass decided this was a better life than he deserved and certainly better than he ever believed he would get.


End file.
